Pikachu's Rescue~~~Love?
by Purple Espeon
Summary: Hi! Please r&r! This is kinda based on the minimovie PIKACHU's RESCUE ADVENTURE but....kinda not. Please don't flame and sorry if a couple words are mispelled. Spellcheck is down. When looking for togepi pikachu just may find something or someone else...
1. How it Started

Hello all! This fic is for my pal....ANGEL!!! She didn't get to see pokemon 2000 (tragic) so angel, this is kinda (not really) the storyline of the minimovie Pikachus Rescue Adventure! Any way, here it is......BADUM BADUM...Another Pokemon Fanfic! By me, dreamchaser! WOW! *applause is heard* thank you thank you! (Pushes button again) *more applause* I do not own the minimovie, pokemon, or the song Comin' to the Rescue by O-town (BTW, don't get offended if I messed up the lyrics) . Enjoy

Comin' to the Rescue

We had just arrived at pokemon camp. How cute. why the heck was I here?!? I did not want to go and be happy and run around every where. I wasn't in a good mood and did not want to watch the kid-togepi. It would be especially hard with all the distractions. I sighed. I was being hostile again. As I sat up in the tree I heard Ash call. We had been happy once as trainer and pokemon and I loved him alot but...he was just geting so annoying these days. He always treated me like a little kid but I'm NOT a baby! I'm a teenager. Maybe that's why. Us pokemon start getting less interested in trainers and more interested in the opposite gender when we reach this age and I don't like Ash trying to run my life!

"Pikachu? Come here fella!"

"Ash you idiot for the last time, IM A GIRL!!!!!!!" I yelled from the tree above and shocked him. Of course he didn't understand me.

"Oh I get it!" he exclaimed as he lay on the ground twitching

"Oh I bet you dont..." I muttered from above

"Peekaboo!" he said happily

"What the heck!?!?!" I cried

"Umm Ash, arent you getting a little old for that?" asked misty

"We should rest" Said Tracey. Misty yawned

"Yeah, the pokemon are probably tired too!"

"We are n-wellll...i guesse we are but so?! Whats it to you!!!!??" I started geting angry again

"Pikachu you are way too touchy" Said my boyfriend Squirtle "Chill babe" I sighed

"I guesse I do need a rest....." I said feeling much happier suddenly. I guess my cool guy does that to me.

"Of course you do! Now c'mon!" so we layed down by the foot of a tree. I was half asleep when through my half closed eyes I saw togepi get up.

"Where ya goin' eggman?" I asked sleepily

"To look at the bugs!" I yawned

"Yeah just dont hurt yourself" I started to snore loudly

"OK!!" togepi looked up into the sky and saw a swarm of Ladyba flying "Ohhhhh!" I heard as he gazed with wonder at the swarm "Oooh! Ahhhh-woah-woah-aaaaaahhh!!!!!"

Togepi had fallen over backwards and was rolling down a hill. my ears twitched as if to wake me up. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" I heard.

"Togepi I'm trying to-TOGEPI!" I bolted awake and saw him sliding down the hill "Togepi!" I screamed waking eveyone up

"The little dude took a tumble! We gotta get him!" Yelled Squirtle. We ran after the pokemon at the speed of light-sort of-but the little guy rolled down the hill in front of us no matter how fast we went.

"TOGEPI!" I yelled. we tried really hard to catch up to him. We heard a frustrated shout from the woods ahed. Apparently meowth was walking through a forest with his camping gear. It seemed He had gotten lost on his way to camp and was having trouble regrouping himself.

"Hmmm. A Right then a- Oh I'll never get this right!!!!

he then heard a scream and saw an egg like pokemon rolling down the hill

"Huh? Togepi? I'll save ya little togepi!" He asked confused

"Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!

"Daddy's comin'! Togep-"WHACK

togepi slammed into Meowth's head knocking then down a hole

"Waaaaaaaaaa!!" Screamed togepi

"YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Yelled Meowth

they dissapeared from sight just as we rushed into the clearing

"TOGEPIIIII!!!!!!" I cried desperately

we ran over to the hole and gathered around. We looked down and saw only darkness. 

"Must be deep" Said Bulbasaur, stating the obvious

"Well duh! Togepi! Are you all right?" I called there was no answer

"If you can hear us say so! Togepi? Meowth? Hello? Can you hear us?" Asked Marril my best friend and the only other girl other than Horsea and Goldeen who dont count since I never see them.

Sadly, again there was no answer. Suddenly...

"Waaaaiiiit fooooorrr meeeeee!!" Cried a voice

we all turned around to see psyduck running at us at full speed! He tripped and fell knocking all of us downm the hole! I was ready to murder that retard! We were falling down the hole and we were supposed to be helping togepi!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed

__

If your tumbling down and your spirits fall

Help's on the way we hear your call

On a mission were united as one

Friend forever yeah here we go

We tumbled down the dark hole for what seemed like forever. Flipping and falling down into the earth. As we fell I thought of togepi. As I promised myself I would save him as I tried to stop the impact of crashing into the walls. Since I was agile, I did take off some of the pain when I landed. I looked like an experienced breakdancer the way I was flipping my body around! The tunnel turned sideways and we slammed into the ground. Soon we were bashing into walls every where. It was like that crazy thing Ash had taken me on at the Pokemon Fair that went up the hill and then down the hill with tremendous speed.

__

In no time we'll be at your side

Were a team on a roller coaster ride

Its one of us know just what to do

Never gonna stop gonna start

start searching for you

'Togepi!' I thought 'I promised I'd protect you and I plan to keep that promise' I closed my eyes tight and started to cry as I let myself be thrown against the walls making no effort to stop myself. 'I will find you!' Of course, there _was_ a light at the end of the tunnel or in this case, hole

__

Be there Listen to me

searching for you for you

were gonna set you free

When the hole finaly opened up we were falling. Luckily the swarm of ladyba that togepi had seen was there. The ladyba caught us and let us ride on their backs

__

Comin to the rescue Get there in a hurry

Rescue dont you worry rescue

this is dangerous enough

I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me

I looked around in this strange place. We had somehow fell into a paradise! A flock of pidgeys flew pleasently by and I watched them. Down below a gyrados jumped out of crystal clear waterfall. The beauty enchanted me. Also, I had to admit, we were flyin' with style! The Ladyba were experienced flyers I was starting to feel more alive. We were out in the sun now above the trees and I was getting my usual spunk back.

__

And so if your lost one thing is true

Never gonna stop searching for you

your not alone so have no doubt 

gonna put our heads together gonna figure it out

"Alright!" I yelled suddenly feeling very happy. I knew we would find togepi. The ladyba's started laughing and we flew towards our destination, a big plant with large green leaves and long stems

__

O baby listen to me were gonna

gonna set you free

were gonna set you free

Comin' to the rescue

get there in a hurry

rescue now dont you worry

rescue this is dangerous enough

I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me

The sun beat down on our backs as the ladyba started to desend and go down to the leaves

__

Comin' to the rescue

get there in a hurry

rescue now dont you worry

rescue this is dangerous enough

I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me

"Togepi" I murmured "I'm coming for you"

__

Rescue...

The ladyba left us on the leaves

"Thanks guys!" I yelled as we waved goodbye. I was now feeling hyper and was ready to find the Eggman(as I affectionately called him)!

"No problem! Wherever ya gotta get, Ladyba Airlines is gonna get you there! Join us again sometime! Free of charge!"

"Thank you we will" I replied

"Bye!" The leader said "Be sure to tell your friends about us!"

"Kay!"

"Alright lets go!" The ladyba flew off.

"Well that was nice of them" I said happily

"Totaly" said squirtle sarcasticly "They are the worst airline out there! I wont tell my friends about them! I'll tell my worst enemies!

"Oh Squirtle!" I sighed "You should be grateful! _I_ thought they were very nice and experienced. Besides, what did they ever do to you?"

"When they took that turn, I scratched my sunglasses!"

"You know, sometimes I think you care more about your stupid sunglasses than me!" I yelled, getting angry

"Calm down everyone" said bulbasaur. Me and squirtle attacked eack other. We didn't want to hurt the other. Just make them beg for mercy! Everyone ran forward to break us up and the leaves broke. Super. So once again, we were falling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" you know. the usual. We landed on some springy leaves sending a flock of Spearows spiraling up into the air. I loked up and saw some Fearows flying as well. I was afraid they were going to attack us when the bushes rustled. The birds looked at the bushes nervously and flew away but not before saying "You'll be sorry thunder rat!". The bushes rustled once more and a strange yellow pokemon walked out.

" I am Elekid. Protector of this place. Who goes there?"

"Dont worry Pikachu, I'll handle it" said squirtle getting out his sunglasses (_I_ didn't see any scratches on them!) "Your goin' down plug head!" Said squirtle. Elekid growled at him in an indignant way.

"Stop squirtle!" I yelled

"Hah! Stop? If I do, he'll call back those rabid birds!" I sighed

":They are not rabid and didn't you see they were scared of him!?" I was about to attck him

"Dont mind them" Elekid said carelessly "They're just cranky all the time. If they bother you Pikachu, I can make sure they never go near you again. It would be awful to see such a beauty as you be hurt"

"Why thank y-"

"Back off blondie! She's my girl! And I'll slice you into tiny pieces if you touch her!" I laughed. 

"Squirtle, if you even _tried _ to do that he'd thundershock you and you'd be fried to a crisp!" I continued to laugh and elekid joined in. "But elekid, have you seen togepi?"

"Toga-what?"

"Togepi, he's round, looks like and egg, hmmm....his eyes are like this" I pulled the skin on my head back so my face looked like Togepi's

"Oh!" Shouted Elekid, a jolt of electricity running between his plug/ears "The mutant execute!" I sweat dropped "Yes I can take you right to him! Follow me!" He proudly marched out of the clearing.

End part 1!

More 2 come.

I am askin' ya to review people! You too angel!


	2. Music, Music!

Hello all! This fic is for my pal....ANGEL!!! She didn't get to see pokemon 2000 (tragic) so angel, this is basicly the storyline of the minimovie Pikachus Rescue Adventure! Any way, here it is......BADUM BADUM...Another Pokemon Fanfic! By me, dreamchaser! WOW! *applause is heard* thank you thank you! (Pushes button again) *more applause* I do not own the minimovie, or pokemon. If you haven't read part 1 of this story, I suggest you do

****

We soon came to a thick vine that was sloped across from one side of the river bank to the other. I looked down below inti the water. I saw a tree branch sticking out above the waterfall. On it, hanging from his backpack, was...MEOWTH!?!?!

"*sigh* now I'm really out on a limb!" He said using a stupid pun as he ALWAYS did. "SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. I dont think that was a very good Idea. A formidable shadow appeared beneath the water's surface. It moved towards the waterfall and took shape of a Gyrados! It jumped out of the water at the screaming meowth, making him screamlouder and pull up his feet to avoid being turned into dog chow or in this case Gyrados chow! (now who was using the stupoid pun!?) Elekid marched on across the vine. The rest of us were not so eager. He got to the other side

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked

"Are you sure it's...uh...st-sturdy?" I stuttered

"Uh, no. C'mon! Ya scared?"

"NO WAY!"

"Prove it!" So I doggedly walked up onto the vine tying to keep my balance and not become a quick snack. The others followed carefully

"I-I'll h-h-have you kn-know," I said "That th-th-the w-woah! wo-word v-v-ver-vertigo i-is not in m-my v-vo-voucabulary

"Hurry up" said Elekid Impatiantly. When we finally got to thge other side I colapsed with relief.

"Hey! Get up! I found him!" Said elekid. He helped me up and pointed towards the top of the towering tree before us. "Up there!" I looked up and saw a nest of exeggcute. In the nest with the exeggcute was...a certain white pokemon with blue and red triangles on it's shell...the one and only...EGGMAN!!!!!

"Togepi!" I yelled with gratitude and hopped up to the nest. The others followed behind.

"Hi!" said togepi and moved over towards me. I was about to pick him up when...the exeggcute all moved infront of him

"Stay"

"Away"

"from"

"our"

"Friend!" They chouroused

"But-?" I said I tried again and the eggexcute just moveed in front again and growled at me.

"Pikachu, this is a _man_'s job" Said Bulbasaur reaching his vines to pick up togepi.

"Then I guess we dont have a _'man'_ with us" I said as the eggexcute bit his vine

"Owwwowwwowowowow!!!" He screamed and started blowing on his injured vine.

"Hmmm...." I said. Then I got the most brilliant idea!! I stood up with a determined look on my face "We'll find it!"

"Find what?" Asked Psyduck holding his head. But I had already run off, the others right behind. We were in search of the lost eggexcute.. We searched allllllllll around and I mean allllllllll around! We couldn't find it anywere!!!! I was geting depressed

"Man, I could use some Blink 182 right about now"

"Blank-one-aty-what?" Asked Elekid

"Blink 182, its a music group. Ash has one of their cd's"

"Music?"

"Yeah, music. Like a song." He still looked confused so I started singing 'all the small things' "All tthe, small things, true care, truth brings, I'll take, one lift, your ride best trip al-"

"Oh!" Yelled Elekid "We Ido I have that stuff around here!"

"Blink 182?!" 

"Uhhh...I think so. Follow me!" So we did. He led us to a cave. So we went in one end and out the other. We were now in a vast open space with a beatuful stream with miniwaterfalls in it. 

"Uh...wheres the music?" this place was completely deserted!

"Shh! Hold on!" All Of a sudden a bellosom poped out of the ground

"I'm Lilly" it said anpther popped out

"I'm Bluebell" The second one said. The last one popped out

"I'm Daisy"

"Were the Bellosom Sisters!" They said together

"Cool!" i exclaimed. they bowed. Then they started singing!! It was real neat! They also did a dance that ws fun to watch! Itwas better than blink 182!! Ash wouldn't think so. I guess humans like human music and pokemon lkike pokemon music. Makes sense to me. Then a group of Vileplumes joined in for the chourus and so did the Glooms! They were doing some complicated dance moves! Then out of the stream a seaking jumped out yelling "Arrrrrrrrrrrriiiba!!!!!!!!!" Then a goldeen, poliwrath, poliwag, and tentacool jumped out as well. they formed an aquatic congo line and started going around in circles. I looked up where a group of poliwag popped up and slid down a vine. Everypokemon was dancing and I could tell this was the climax of the show! It all ended with a loud shot of "POKEMON ROCK!" And everyone struck a pose.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I clapped " that was radical!" We kept applauding for a while. Then I thought I heard something. My ears twitched and I ran into a nearby cave yelling 'thanks' to the bellosom. Everyone followed exept psyduck. He was left alone clapping stupidly until..

"Ahemm!" Psyduck looked at the gloom who pointed towards the cave we had gone to. Psyduck sweatdropped and ran towards it. Inside we saw alot of clefairy jumping. The didn't notice us. 

"Shh!" I whispered to the others

"Her I am!!" yelled Psyduck as he ran in

"OH $#*+!!!!" I yelled as the clefairy sawus. They raised up there hands which turned blue and shot off a metroome at us. we blasted out of the cave because of the attack's power

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!" I screamed

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Screamed eveyone else. I thought that we were going to die....but DUH! we didn't! We all landed on some bouncey leaves. 'Hmm....I wonder....' I started bouncing up and down on the leaves. Everyone followed suite and soon we were just a group of pokemon bobbing up and down in the middle of the forest. This was pretty cool. We were all having a fun time. These leaves were _really_ cool!

"These are cool!" I stated

"Well duh!" Laughed Elekid "Everything about this place is cool! You guys should stay!"

"I wish we could but I have to protect togepi"

"He can stay too!" Elekid countered as we bounced up and down

"No. He is way too attached to misty"

"Oh," Elekid suddenly looked sad. A look of concern swept across my face but then I got an Idea. An evil grin then flashed upon my face.

"But...wile I _am_ here, lets have some fun!" I muttered to myself. Elekid looked at me strangely. The other pokemon were just blabbing about how they needed fresh air and other retarded stuff. "Hey Elekid! Check this out!" I jumped _extra_ hard and landed on another leaf. 'ok,' I thought 'goin' good so far' I tried it again 'I got the hang of it now!' I sped up my pace "Catch me if you can!" I yelled to him. He laughed and came to catch me. His first jumps were a little cautious but he then caught on and was catching up to me fast. He was soon right beside me.

"you'll never get me!!" I said and jumped diagonaly to dodge him. We landed on seperate leaves. I stuck out my toung at him

"Nya nya ny-woah!" I said as I quickly dogdged him again. Again we both landed on seperate leaves. "Come on Slowpoke!" I called tauntingly to him. Little did I know he was observing my movements and planning his next jump on where he thought I would go. Unfortunately for me, he guessed right. We collided in mid air

"Your it!" he cried triumphantly

"Hey no fair!" I cried jokingly and set chase again.

More 2 come....

Please review!!


End file.
